Drachenhort
thumb|[[Smaug, aus Tolkiens Epos Der Hobbit, hütet seinen Schatz]]In vielen Drachenlegenden wird berichtet, dass Drachen Schätze '''horten, den so genannten '''Drachenhort. Der Drachenhort befindet sich an unzugänglichen Orten wie Höhlen, dem Meeresgrund oder unter der Erde. So besitzt z.B. der Drache aus der Beowulf-Sage einen großen Berg an Schätzen. Er beginnt die Menschen zu terrorisieren, nachdem ihm ein goldener Becher geklaut wurde. Varianten In vielen Sagen ist der Drachenhort verflucht und bringt dem Drachentöter Unglück, manchmal jedoch ist er eine symbolische Belohnung für den Drachentöter. Auch der Drachenstein gehört manchmal zum Drachenhort, meist jedoch sitzt er direkt in oder auf dem Kopf des Tieres. Grundsätzlich ist ein Monster, häufig ein Drache, das etwas Wertvolles bewacht, ein sehr altes, mythologisches Konzept und hat seinen Ursprung im Chaoskampf. Griechisch-Römische Antike thumb|Der [[Drache von Kolchis mit dem goldenen Vlies]]Schon in der griechischen Mythologie bewachen Drachen oft Schätze, jedoch wird ihnen dies meist von Göttern aufgetragen. Philostratus der Ältere beschreibt jedoch die Liebe der Drachen zu Gold. Er vermutet, dass z.B. der Kolchische Drache das Goldene Vlies oder Ladon die goldenen Äpfel als ihr Eigentum angesehen haben und die Schätze deshalb bewachtenPhilostratus der Ältere, Imagines 2.17. Antike Fabeln dekonstruieren dieses Thema in mehreren Fällen. In Phaedrus' Der Fuchs und der Drache hinterfragt ein Fuchs, warum der Drache Schätze hortet, worauf der Drache keine zufriedenstellende Antwort geben kann. In Aesops Der graue Fuchs und der Drache behauptet ein Fuchs, dass ein Drache, der keine Schätze liebt, kein richtiger Drache sei, während der Drache in dieser Geschichte dies verneint. Im alten Rom herrschte der Volksglaube, dass Drachen instinktiv Schätze bewachen. Dies wurde von Cicero in seinen Philippischen Reden verwendet: Er beschuldigt einen von Mark Anton's Männern, das Vermögen der Stadt Pompeii an sich zu reißen wie ein Drache sein Gold. Germanische Mythologie Am häufigsten kommt der Drachenhort in der nordischen und germanischen Mythologie vor. In der Gull-Þóris saga besitzt viking Vale, ein drachengestaltiger Held oder Riese, einen Schatz aus großem Gold. In seiner Höhle leistet ihm auch seine Familie, ebenfalls bewaffnete Drachen, Gesellschaft. Der Held Thorir besiegt sie mit ihren eigenen Waffen und gewinnt den SchatzJ. W. Wolf, Beiträge zur deutschen Mythologie, Göttingen und Leipzig 1852 und 1857, S. 446.. Die Sagen vom Lagarfljótwurm und dem Drachen, den Ragnar loðbrók tötete, erzählen dass die Jungdrachen zu wachsen begannen, sobald man sie in eine Schatulle mit Gold legte. Dabei vermehrte sich auch das Gold selbst, was ursprünglich der Grund war, warum der Drache in die Schatulle gelegt wurdeWikinger.org: Ragnars Saga. Der Drache Fafnir aus der Nibelungensage war ursprünglich ein Zwerg, der durch seine Gier nach dem Nibelungenschatz nach und nach zu einem Drachen verwandelt wurde. Beeinflusst von der germanischen Mythologie ist der Drachenhort auch ein häufiges Motiv in deutschsprachigen Volkssagen, z.B. bei Heinrich von Winkelried. Jedoch gibt es auch Ausnahmen, z.B. die Sage vom Schatz auf dem Siwiboden, der von einer Schlange bewacht wird, die ihn verschenken möchte. Ostasiatische Mythologie Östliche Drachen werden oft mit Perlen gesehen, die auch teilweise für ihre Eier gehalten werden. Diesen Perlen werden magische Kräfte zugeschrieben. Jedoch gibt es mit den Fúcánglóng (伏藏龍) auch in der chinesischen Mythologie unterirdische Drachen, die Schätze bewachen. Laut dem Siao Shwoh sollen Drachen Juwelen und Jade lieben, während sie Metall hassenCharles Gould (1886), Mythical Monsters. In einer Legende von der Insel Jeju-do in Südkorea stiehlt ein Drache sogar einen Schatz, wird jedoch von dessen Besitzer, einem Berggott, erschossen und zum Yongduam-Felsen verwandelt. Populärkultur Über Tolkiens Der Hobbit gelangte der Drachenhort auch in die moderne Populärkultur, vor allem die Fantasy. In Pen&Paper- und Videospielen bewachen nicht nur Drachen, sondern auch andere Monster, häufig Schätze, die den Spielern Vorteile bringen. Dazu muss das Monster, häufig ein Bossgegner, aber erst besiegt oder überlistet werden. Fantasy-Werke unterstreichen meist die außerordentliche Gier der Drachen. So färbt die so genannte "Drachenkrankheit" von Tolkiens Drachen Smaug auch auf Menschen, Zwerge und Elben, nicht aber auf Hobbits ab. Deshalb verfällt der Zwergenkönig Torin Eichenschild, nachdem er Smaugs Drachenhort erobert, selbst der Gier. Er hält dadurch alle seine Verbündeten für Verräter, die ihm den Schatz abnehmen wollen. Ein ähnliches Motiv findet sich auch in Tolkiens Gedicht The Hoard, das ebenfalls in Mittelerde spielt. In der Zeichentrickserie Tara Duncan kann ein Drache dem Goldfieber verfallen, wenn er zu gierig auf Schätze wird. Goldfieber zählt als einzige Schwäche der Drachen. So verfällt der Drache Meister Chem in der Folge Die Rache der Harpyien dem Goldfieber als er auf einem Dach Säcke mit Gold findet, was genau die Harpyie Kaalla geplant hatte, da ihre Harpyien in ihrem Auftrag eine Bank leergeräumt haben. Meister Chem wird von dem Wahn erfüllt, dass man ihm seine Schätze rauben will. Kaalla lässt dann das Gold in die Villa von Taras Großmutter verstecken, sodass Meister Chem blind vor Gier seine eigenen Freunde angreift. Doch Tara schafft es Meister Chem zu überzeugen, dass Gold nicht alles ist und als sie durch Kaalla in Gefahr gerät kann sich Meister Chem endgültig von seinem Goldfieber befreien und Kaalla besiegen. Das gestohlene Gold wird zurückgebracht. In My Little Pony - Freundschaft ist Magie wird erwähnt, dass Drachen mit ihrer eigenen Gier wachsen. So ist der Charakter Spike über den gesamten Verlauf der Serie ein Baby, wächst jedoch schnell heran, als er in einer Folge seine eigene Gier nach Geschenken entdeckt. Als er seinen Fehler erkennt, schrumpft er wieder auf seine ursprüngliche Größe zurück. In einer späteren Folge erfährt man, dass dies eine unnatürliche Art für Drachen ist, zu wachsen. Von Natur aus häuten sie sich irgendwann und erhalten Flügel. Dabei spielt Gier keine Rolle. Weitere Beispiele: *Tyrion Lannister belächelt in A Dance of Dragons, den fünften Band der Saga Das Lied von Eis und Feuer von George R. R. Martin, die Vorstellung, dass Drachen Gold und Edelsteine horten. *Im ersten Band der Trilogie Miss Drachenzahn wundert sich die menschliche Protagonistin Winnie, dass Miss Drachenzahn keinen Drachenhort besitzt, worauf Miss Drachenzahn ihr erklärt, dass sie nun mal nicht auf Schätzen schlafen kann und Diamanten ihr die Schuppen ruinieren würden. *Im Fantasyabenteuerroman Der Schatz des Drachen wird erklärt, dass Drachen bekannt dafür sind Schätze zu erbeuten. Die Hauptprotagonisten sind auf der Suche nach einer Insel, auf der sich ein Drachenschatz befinden soll. *In der Extreme Dinosaurs-Episode MacSaurier und der Drache sind die Raubsaurier, die Hauptantagonisten der Serie, auf der Suche nach einem Schatz aus einer Sage über einen Drachen, von denen sie glauben, dass der aus außerirdischer Technologie besteht. *In der ersten Episode des DuckTales-Reboot von 2017 bekommen es Dagobert Duck, die Drillinge Tick, Trick und Track und Nicky mit dem Drachen Pixiu zu tun, der Gold wittern kann und alles jagt was aus Gold ist. *Im Videospiel Dragon's Lair hat der Drache Singe einen Hort voller Gold. Dieser enthält auch das Schwert, mit dem man ihn letztendlich besiegen kann. *Im Kinderbuch Rodrigo Raubein und Knirps, sein Knappe von Michael Ende und Wieland Freund geht der ghudipanische Drache Wak ein Bündnis mit dem Zauberer Rabanus Rochus ein, der ihm den Schatz des Königs Kilian verspricht, damit er einen Schatz zum horten hat. *Im humoristisch-parodistischen Fantasyroman Fauler Zauber von Diana Wynne Jones müssen sich die Drachen zur Unterhaltung von Touristen und Glücksrittern bekämpfen und ihre Horte stehlen lassen, sehr zum Verdruss des Drachen Draco. Erklärungen Biologische Erklärungen Möglicherweise werden Drachen, wie manche Vögel, von glitzernden Gegenständen angelockt und sammeln diese. Jedoch haben neuere Untersuchungen festgestellt, dass der typische "diebische" Vogel, die Elster, generell Gegenstände stielt um damit spielerisch das Futtersammeln zu üben. Dabei zeigt sie keine Präferenz für glänzende GegenständeT. V. Shephard, S. E. G. Lea, N. Hempel de Ibarra (2014), ‘The thieving magpie’? No evidence for attraction to shiny objects. Auch bei Raben ist ein Sammelverhalten zu beobachten. Es wird vermutet, dass sie damit Artgenossen beeindrucken wollenJohn M. Marzluff, Tony Angell(2005), In the Company of Crows and Ravens, New Haven: Yale Univ. Press, ISBN 0-300-10076-0. Eine andere Vogelfamilie, die Laubenvögel, bauen kunstvolle Lauben, um damit Weibchen anzulocken. Die meisten Arten dekorieren diese dann mit bunten Gegenständen, bevorzugt in einer bestimmten Farbe. So bevorzugt z.B. der Seidenlaubenvogel blaue und der Tropfenlaubenvogel weiße GegenständeK. R. L. Hall: Tool-using performances as indicators of behavioral adaptability, ''in: ''Current Anthropology. Band 4, Nr. 5, 1963. Es gibt auch die Theorie, dass Drachen auf Edelsteinen schlafen, damit diese in der verwundbaren Stelle am Bauch stecken bleiben und eine Art Schutzpanzer bildenDr. Ernest Drake (2004), Expedition in die geheime Welt der Drachen, arsEdition, ISBN 978-3-7607-4818-4. Vor allem Fantasy-Werke neigen dazu, Edelsteine, aber auch andere Mineralien oder Metalle, als Nahrung der Drachen darzustellen. In vielen Fällen hat dies mit ihrer Fähigkeit, Feuer zu speien, zu tun. Manchmal ernähren sie sich jedoch zusätzlich dazu auch organisch. In der Realität schlucken manche Tiere Steine. Zum Beispiel nutzen Sauropoden diese, um ihre Nahrung im Magen zu zerkleinern. Dazu sind natürlich keine besonders wertvollen Steine notwendig. Eine interessante Theorie zu den Drachenschätzen stammt von Dragonslayer vom Drachenkompendium. Er vermutet, dass die Edelsteine mehr oder weniger ein "Nebenprodukt" der Ernährung des Drachen sind. Der Drache besitzt, um seine Flugfähigkeit zu gewährleisten, eine äußerst effektive Verdauung. Diese lässt die Nahrung nahezu vollständig verschwinden. Übrig bleiben so meist nur sehr widerstandsfähige Materialien wie Edelsteine, die von seiner (wie Sagen vermuten lassen überwiegend aus Prinzessinnen bestehenden) Nahrung als Schmuck getragen wurden. Diese sammeln sich nach und nach im Hort des Drachen anDrachenkompendium: Der Drachenhort. Peter Dickinson vermutet in Das große Buch der Drachen, dass Drachen Gold als Schlafplatz verwendeten, da es chemisch inaktiv ist. So kann es der ätzenden Säure, welche der Drache abgibt, wiederstehen. Würde der Drache auf Steinboden schlafen, würde sich dieser zu Schlamm verwandeln und eine Kruste am Drachen bilden. Diese würde den Drachen flugunfähig machen. Außerdem ist Gold sehr weich und kann unter der Last des Drachen keine Kanten und Spitzen bilden, die scharf genug sind, den empfindlichen Leib des Tieres zu verletzen. Den Drachenstein erklärt der Autor damit, dass Drachen, um Feuer speien zu können, Kalkstein fressen müssen. Kalkstein ist hart und die Kiefer und Zähne der Drachen als Fleischfresser waren nicht dazu geeignet, zu kauen. Deshalb musste das Tier Edelsteine schlucken, welche dann den Kalkstein in einer Art Kropf zermahlenPeter Dickinson (1981), Das große Buch der Drachen. Die fliegenden Ungeheuer, Stalling Verlag, ISBN 978-3797916976. Erklärungen zum Ursprung des Mythos Eine weitere Theorie besagt, dass fossile Knochen von Bergleuten gefunden wurden, die auf der Suche nach Gold oder Edelsteinen waren. Diese hielten die Knochen für die Überreste von Drachen. Dadurch wurde möglicherweise ein Zusammenhang zwischen den Edelsteinen/-metallen und den Tieren, deren Knochen man fand, vermutet. Auf eine ähnliche Weise könnte auch die Legende der Gold hortenden Greifen entstanden seinTV-Tropes: Dragon Hoard, was jedoch mittlerweile angezweifelt wird, da die Fundstätten von Gold und Dinosaurier-Knochen in der Wüste Gobi weit voneinander entfernt liegenMark Witton: Why Protoceratops almost certainly wasn't the inspiration for the griffin legend (englisch). Eine andere Theorie leitet sich von der Namensherkunft des Drachen ab. Das Wort Drache stammt vom griechischen Wort Δράκων (Drakon). Dieses bezeichnete noch ohne Unterschied Drachen und Schlangen und bedeutet so viel wie "starren" oder "sehen". Die Augenlider von Schlangen sind immer geschlossen, aber durchsichtig. Dadurch wirkt es, als wären die Augen stets geöffnet und die Schlange würde nie schlafen. Ein Tier das nie schläft eigenete sich natürlich hervorragend als mythologischer Wächter von SchätzenFriedrich Tiedemann (1811), Anatomie und Naturgeschichte des Drachen. Quellen Kategorie:Drachenforschung Kategorie:Drachenartefakte